Rebutan saluran TV
by Hairussia
Summary: Cuma, hari ini kayaknya terlalu sial, mungkin. Harus jaga anak tetangga yang bandelnya amit-amit cabang monyet. Udah bandel, rambutnya pirang, suka nendang sana-sini, sok preman pula. Duh dek, tolong ya, situ masih 8 tahun. Kalau pun Bang Niji tega, itu anak mungkin sudah dijual di pangkalan topeng monyet. [ Nijimura x Shota!Nash ] [ OOC / typo(s) / dkk ]


Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

NIjimura x Shota!Nash

OOC / Indonesia!AU / Generasi90-an!AU

.

.

Minggu itu hari yang indah dimana semua kartun (yang ini kata orang tua di Indonesia) berceceran disetiap stasiun televisi negeri maupun swasta. Masalah main keluar rumah, itu urusan belakangan. Gampang. Tinggal ambil sepeda di depan rumah terus genjot sana-genjot sini sampai lapangan tempat biasa main, atau kalau ada yang ngajakin main bentengan juga hayo aja.

Cuma, hari ini kayaknya terlalu sial, mungkin. Harus jaga anak tetangga yang bandelnya amit-amit cabang monyet. Udah bandel, rambutnya pirang, suka nendang sana-sini, sok preman pula.

Duh dek, tolong ya, situ masih 8 tahun. Kalau pun Bang Niji tega, itu anak mungkin sudah dijual di pangkalan topeng monyet.

Ini kenapa monyet terus? Ya salahin tuyul sok _londo_ yang seenak jidat suka ngatain orang 'monyet' sana-sini. Gagal paham kenapa.

"Bang Niji! Ganti!" Si Tuyul—salah, maksudnya bocah bernama Nashrul yang _semprul_ mengomel dengan tatapan sok judes. Tangan mungilnya mendorong wajah tampan Nijimura. Dasar, udah anak tetangga, Kurang ajar pula.

"Apaan sih? Gue lagi nonton Dragon ball juga," Nijimura nggak membalas serangan Nashrul, takut kalau anak tetangga ini jatuh dari atas sofa. Kan gawat.

Mereka tiduran dalam satu sofa karena rebutan siapa yang akan tidur-tiduran di atas sofa dan siapa yang akan duduk _jogrog_ layaknya pembantu di atas lantai. Nashrul tidak peduli, mau itu rumah tetangga atau rumah siapa. Toh, orang tua Nijimura dan orang tua Nashrul sudah saling kenal lama. Jadi, seenaknya juga nggak apa kok.

Beda lagi dengan Nijimura, mau Nashrul ini anak tetangga atau masih bocah yang seharusnya dibina dalam lingkungan yang baik dan benar. Nijimura nggak peduli. Sebab, tuyul kampret kurang ajar jangan dikasih hati, yang ada dia minta pisang. Nijimura nggak mau kalah.

Oleh sebab itu, Nashrul dan Nijimura akhirnya mengalah untuk satu sofa berdua karena terlanjur dimarahi Ibunya Nijimura. Katanya, kakak-adik harus akur.

Nijimura dan Nashrul menjawab dengan serempak, "Najis gue punya kakak/adek kayak lo!" bedanya, Nashrul mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menendang betis Nijimura.

Nggak bakal kerasa, bocah gitu.

Nijimura sabar, tangan kecil milik Nashrul disingkirkan, ditariknya agar Nash sedikit maju seolah memeluk Nijimura pada bagian dada. Tangan Nash yang lainnya memukul muka jelek—bagi Nash—milik Nijimura. Meminta tangan kecilnya dilepaskan dari Abang-abangan biadab itu.

Namun, memang nasib bukan untuk Nashrul, yang ada ia malah ditekan pada dada Nijimura. Kemudian NIjimura berceloteh sambil memonyongkan bibirnya, "Udah lo bocah diem, _nete_ aja lo sama gue, bawel."

"IH GAK MAU! GUE MAU NONTON SHIN-CHAN!" Nashrul berteriak dengan suara khas bocah, segera melepaskan diri, memberontak sebisa mungkin agar nggak berpelukan dengan Nijimura. Dikata, Nahsrul apaan disuruh _nete_?

 _GABRUK!_

"ADUHHH!" Nashrul memekik saat tubuhnya jatuh dari sofa, kepalanya sakit, bokongnya juga bertubrukan sialnya dengan lantai. Nggak bakal nangis. Maaf, Nashrul udah gede. Jadi nggak ada adegan dia nangis dan dibelai-belai Bang Niji atau ditenangin. Kalau pun iya terjadi, yang ada malah diledekin abis-abisan.

Bang Nijimura nggak pengertian.

" _Nyaho_ lu!" tuh kan, baru teriak 'Aduuuh' aja udah di 'nyaho-nyaho'-in.

Nashrul duduk memandang layar televisi dengan cemberut. Menekuk lututnya sambil menatapnya malas. Nashrul suka Shin-chan, kurang suka dragon ball—mungkin itu adalah contoh jeritan hati Nashrul untuk saat ini.

Remote televisi digamit Nijimura, menggantikan saluran yang semula tak diminati oleh Nashrul kini berpindah pada saluran kemauannya.

Nggak enak melihat anak tetangga _bête_ sambil meluk lutut begitu, apalagi sampai jatuh dari sofa kayak tadi. Toh, NIjimura masih punya hati untuk mengalah—karena tontonannya kebetulan sedang iklan.

"Udah noh, jangan ngambek…" benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam ditoyorkan pada kepala Nashrul yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang. Nashrul menoleh tidak terima,

Bukan mau marah, Nashrul malah berkata, "Makasih, Bang Niji jelek—" kemudian membalikkan badannya, kembali memeluk lututnya sambil menunggu iklan selesai. Pipinya ia isi dengan angin dengan iseng-iseng.

Malu. Nashrul malu bisa bilang 'makasih' ke Bang Niji.

"Sama-sama adek sayang…"

"Monyet ah! berisik!" teriak Nashrul mendengar panggilan menggelikan dari Nijimura.

.

* * *

HALO—ini gue tau kalo OOC banget iya pake BANGET

Ini ngilangin webezon yang kampret orz abis ospek nggak nulis (Cuma nyicil2 kepotong) akhirnya tiap mau ngetik bingung. Stuck gitu—

Ya maap atas kenistaan Nash di atas—gue juga bingung kenapa dalam waktu satu jam bisa ngetik ide beginian dan bahasa gue yang masih labil -_-

Untuk keluh kesahnya silakan mampir dikotak review~~ kalo untuk sider doain aja Haisaki lebih baik lagi nulisnya—dapet feelsnya atau apa gitu wkwk (dikepret gara2 banyak maunya).

See you—salam kecup pake cinta tapi bohong dari Haisaki.


End file.
